PeacePrayers
"Thinking, reading, and repeating statements of truth with deep attention will help to clear away negation and to establish a positive attitude in your mind. Repeat your prayers and affirmations with deep concentration until you establish a habit of thought, until it becomes as natural for you to think in the right way as it previously was for you to think negatively." . - PARAMAHANSA YOGANANDA @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** PLEASE ADD YOUR PRAYERS BELOW. INSPIRATION ENCOURAGED! _______________________________ "Lord, make me an instrument of your peace. Where there is hatred, let me sow love, Where there is injury, pardon; Where there is doubt, faith; Where there is despair, hope; Where there is darkness, light; And where there is sadness; joy. O Divine Master, grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console, to be understood as to understand, to be loved, as to love. For it is in giving that we receive, it is in pardoning that we are pardoned, and it is in dying that we are born to eternal life." - - ST FRANCIS of ASSISI "O God, give me I pray Thee, light on my right hand and light on my left hand and light above me, and light beneath me, O Lord increase light within me and give me light and illuminate me." - - ASCRIBED TO MUHAMMAD "Like a golden beacon signalling on a moonless night, Tao guides our passage through this transitory realm. In moments of darkness and pain remember all is cyclical. Sit quietly behind your wooden door: Spring will come again." - - LOY CHING YUEN @}>->-->--- ^ @}>->-->--- ^ @}>->-->--- ^ @}>->-->--- ^ @}>->-->--- "Meditation, then, is bringing the mind home." - -SOGYAL RINPOCHE "O Hidden Life vibrant in every atom; O Hidden Light! shining in every creature; O Hidden Love! embracing all in Oneness; May each who feels himself as one with Thee, Know he is also one with every other." - - ANNIE BESANT NAVAJO PRAYER "With your feet i walk I walk with your limbs I carry forth your body For me your mind thinks Your voice speaks for me Beauty is before me And beauty is behind me Above and below me hovers the beautiful I am surrounded by it I am immersed in it In my youth I am aware of it And in old age I shall walk quietly The beautiful trail." "At a certain point you say to the woods, to the sea, to the mountains, the world. Now I am ready. Now I will stop and be wholly attentive. You empty yourself and wait, listening. After a time you hear it: there is nothing there. There is nothing but those things only, those created objects, discrete, growing or holding, or swaying, being rained on or raining, held, flooding or ebbing, standing, or spread. You feel the world's word as a tension, a hum, a single chorused note everywhere the same. This is it: this hum is the silence. The silence is all there is. It is the alpha and the omega. It is God's brooding over the face of the waters; it is the blended note of the ten thousand things, the whine of wings. You take a step in the right direction to pray to this silence, and even to address the prayer to "World". Distinctions blur. Quit your tents. Pray without ceasing." - - Annie Dillard ABOUT PRAYER: "When I am liberated by silence, when I am no longer involved in the measurement of life, but in the living of it, I can discover a form of prayer in which there is effectively no distraction. My whole life becomes a prayer. My whole silence is full of prayer. the world of silence in which I am immersed contributes to my prayer." - THOMAS MERTON @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** @}>->-->--- *** "O Thou who art at home Deep in my heart Enable me to join you Deep in my heart." - ---THE TALMUD "Native American Ten Commandments" ....Sacred Instructions Given By The Creator To Native People At The Time Of Creation.... Treat the Earth and all that dwell thereon with respect. Remain close to the Great Spirit. Show great respect for your fellow beings. Work together for the benefit of all Mankind. Give assistance and kindness wherever needed. Do what you know to be right. Look after the well being of mind and body. Dedicate a share of your efforts to the greater good. Be truthful and honest at all times. Take full responsibility for your actions.